La solidarité d'une meute
by Meria-Selene
Summary: Post saison 1. Quand les Argent décident d'affronter Derek suite à la transformation d'un humain en loup, Scott comprend l'importance de la meute. Derek, le nouveau et lui forment une famille qu'il se doit de protéger. YAOI Derek/Scott
1. Prise de Conscience

Fic post saison 01 : attention aux spoilers !

Donc

NE LISEZ PAS SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS FINI LA SAISON ET QUE VOUS CRAIGNEZ LES SPOILERS.

Vous ne pourrez pas me reprocher de ne pas vous avoir prévenu…

**Titre :** La solidarité d'une meute.

**Auteur :** Meria-selene

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages, l'univers appartiennent au créateur de la série Jeff Davis et à son équipe.

**Genre ****: **Cette fic est un yaoi et représente donc des relations homosexuelles. Merci de passer votre chemin si cela vus rebute. Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un Derek/Scott.

**Origine :** Devant la liste très minime des fanfictions sur la série Teen Wolf, j'ai décidé de m'attaquer à cet univers.

**Date de postage : **29/09/11

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 <span>

Prise de Conscience

Assis sur le toit de la maison d'Alison, attendant qu'elle monte dans sa chambre, Scott pensait aux changements intervenus dans sa vie.

Ces derniers temps, tout semblait s'arranger autour de lui. Certes, il était toujours loup-garou, mais il arrivait de mieux en mieux à se maitriser, les crises étant devenues un mauvais souvenir. Il ne parlait plus à Derek, l'évitait au maximum, et ce dernier semblait avoir comprit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir puisqu'il ne l'approchait pas non plus. Il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir anéanti sa seule chance de redevenir un adolescent normal en privilégiant sa soif de pouvoir. Il savait très bien que la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à faire cela avait été la volonté de devenir plus fort, de devenir le nouveau chef de meute. Meute dont Scott refusait de faire parti. Sa relation avec Alison se passait bien, son père avait compris que ce n'était pas en lui interdisant de la voir qu'il briserait leur couple. Il avait réitéré ses menaces : à la moindre goute de sang versé, il le tuerait.

Alison changeait elle aussi. Il se doutait qu'elle suivait à présent la voie familiale. Elle s'entrainait certainement pour devenir chasseur elle aussi. Ils n'en parlaient pas. Ce sujet était devenu tabou peu à peu. Souvent Scott se disait qu'ils n'étaient en fait qu'une réplique de Roméo et Juliette, chacun dans un camp qui haïssait et tuait les membres de l'autre faction. Mais la jeune fille avait pris beaucoup d'assurence. De plus, quelques indices lui montraient qu'elle s'entrainait vraiment : des tenues de combat, des écorchures, des bleus.

La pleine lune approchait et avec elle son lot d'inconvénient. Scott devenait irritable, changeait continuellement d'humeur et se montrait plus agressif qu'à l'accoutumé, il le savait, il en avait pleinement conscience et tentait de réfréner sa colère. Il savait à présent ne pas céder au loup et garder forme humaine, mais son caractère restait changé durant cette période.

- Scott ?

D'un bond il descendit. Enfin, elle était là. Mais il remarqua bien vite que quelque chose clochait. Habituellement, son père ne participait aucunement à leurs rencontres nocturnes. Sa présence ne signifiait qu'une chose : des problèmes venaient obscurcir son horizon auparavant si clair.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment lui pressait le cœur.  
>- C'est Derek Hale. Nous le soupçonnons d'avoir transformé un humain. Nous patrouillions dans la forêt et nous nous sommes retrouvés face à lui. Mais un autre loup l'accompagnait. Plus jeune, un adolescent certainement. Nous n'avons pas pu le voir pleinement, nous l'avons juste aperçu. J'ai pensé que c'était toi jusqu'à ce qu'Alison nous dise que vous aviez passé la soirée ensemble.<p>

Ainsi il avait osé. Scott avait établi une sorte de trêve avec les Argent. Ils ne les chassaient plus, ils enterraient la hache de guerre et en échange les loups ne faisaient pas couler le sang et ne transformaient personne.

- Je ne suis au courent de rien, je n'ai pas parlé à Derek depuis le soir de la mort de l'alpha.

Chris Argent sonda le regard de l'adolescent. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui faire confiance, comme souvent. Après tout, il faisait normalement parti de la meute de Derek Hale. C'était Alison qui avait insisté pour qu'il lui en parle. Sinon il n'en aurait rien fait et serait déjà parti chasser le loup.

- Cela va à l'encontre de notre accord. Tu sais ce qu'il va lui arriver pour avoir brisé les règles.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Scott se renferma. Son visage crispé, son regard tirant vers le jaune indiquèrent aisément à Alison et Chris Argent que l'idée lui plaisait encore moins qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé.

- Scott. Il a mordu un innocent, un innocent qui se trouve à présent dans la même situation que toi. Indiqua Alison, résolue à faire partager son point de vue à son petit ami.

Mais ce dernier n'entendait plus. Son instinct avait pris le dessus à l'instant où il avait imaginé Derek mort. Sans un mot, il enjamba la fenêtre et sauta. Il courut, il courut comme jamais avec une seule idée en tête, prévenir Derek.

Le père et la fille ne purent même pas esquisser un geste pour le retenir. Il était bien trop rapide.

- J'aurais du m'en douter. Je savais qu'il courait le prévenir si nous lui parlions Alison.

- Mais, il ne lui parle même plus, il lui en veut, je ne comprend pas. Après tout c'est lui qui a fixé les termes de la trêve : il devait bien se douter de ce qui se passerait s'il ne respectait pas les règles.

La jeune fille était blême, choquée de l'attitude de son petit ami qui préférait protéger un criminel, qui venait de gâcher la vie d'un innocent plutôt que de se ranger à ses côtés.

- C'est son instinct Alison. Je l'ai sous-estimé. Quoi qu'il en dise, Scott fait parti de la meute de Derek, il se doit de seconder et protéger l'alpha.

Le père et la fille tombèrent alors dans un silence lourd. Chacun d'eux savait ce que cela impliquait. Ils allaient devoir affronter Scott comme les autres.

Non loin de là, dans une maison à moitié calcinée, Derek Hale se lamentait. Son nouveau protéger était encore moins doué que Scott. Il ne maitrisait rien, passait son temps à l'affronter, se sauvait dans la forêt pour chasser et en plus de cela l'humain lui-même lui était profondément insupportable. Si au moins Scott revenait sur sa décision. Il le comprenait, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas cherché à le convaincre de les rejoindre. Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas.  
>Si l'on y réfléchissait, leur meute restait très faible : Scott les avait rejeté et refuserait certainement de se battre à leur côté si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, le louveteau comme il l'appelait ne maitrisait rien et lui-même restait un jeune alpha, pas encore au maximum de ses capacités. Il n'avait même pas le temps de les développer. A la moindre attaque de chasseurs zélés ou d'une autre meute, ils succomberaient. Sur cela, il n'avait aucun doute.<p>

Il se refusait pourtant d'agir comme tout alpha. Normalement, il aurait du transformer tous les êtres humains s'aventurant dans la forêt et faisant de bons candidats. Mais deux problèmes se posaient. Tout d'abord, il ne se sentait pas capable de former deux louveteaux en même temps. Il se rendait compte que Scott avait été particulièrement rapide et doué, mais cela semblait être exceptionnel aux vues des progrès de son louveteau actuel. Mais surtout, les mots de Scott lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Il savait à quel point le monde de l'adolescent s'était effondré suite à la morsure et il ne voulait pas être responsable d'un tel changement pour un autre être humain. Sauf si on lui demandait expressément, comme l'avait fait son actuel apprenti.

Où était-il d'ailleurs celui là ?

Il utilisa ses sens pour le repérer et fronça les sourcils. Encore parti en forêt ! Il allait finir par leur attirer des ennuis.

Avec une extrême rapidité il s'élança à sa poursuite. Il le retrouva vite, allongé au sol apparemment assommé. Son regard passa du corps inerte à celui qui venait de le vaincre.  
>Scott se tenait droit devant lui. Il remarqua aussitôt qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son état normal. Son regard doré, son attitude décontractée le lui prouvait alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bons termes lui indiquaient.<p>

- Scott ?

Ce dernier releva la tête et l'observa quelques instants.

- Ils arrivent. Ils viennent te punir d'avoir brisé la trêve.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser qui, Derek l'avait amplement deviné. Cela ne pouvait être que ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond : les Argent. Non, ce qui étonnait Derek, et le laissait sans voix était que Scott soit directement venu lui en parler. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il aurait plutôt imaginé qu'il les accompagnerait, armé d'une arbalète et prêt à les éliminer.

- Merci d'être venu nous prévenir.

Scott pencha la tête sur le côté. Son attitude était décidément très animale. Et Derek comprit. Ce n'était pas l'humain, plein de ressentiment qui était venu mais le loup, le membre de la meute qui avait senti son chef en danger. Cela lui serra un peu le cœur, Scott le regretterait certainement dès qu'il se réveillerait de sa transe.

- Nous devrions retourner à la maison, et le ramener. Je suis désolé mais cet imbécile m'a attaqué. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire par Jackson Whittemore tout de même !

Ainsi il considérait cette ruine comme sa maison. Tout n'était peut être pas perdu.

- Tu restes ?

- Je vous accompagne.

Le loup parlait toujours.

Derek attrapa Jackson et le mit sur son dos et ils coururent à la maison. Il l'allongea sur un canapé qui avait rendu l'âme depuis longtemps. Il n'allait certainement pas tarder à revenir à lui. Il devait le protéger. Il espérait que les Argent l'épargnerait, après tout, il était le seul responsable de cette déclaration de guerre. Il fit face à celui qui avait été son premier élève. Il se tenait droit dans un coin de la pièce. Il l'examina quelques instants, sa présence le rassurait, il était vraiment heureux de le sentir à ses côtés, même si cela ne serait certainement pas définitif. Mais il remarqua alors un détail qui avait toute son importance. Ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte marron.

- Scott ? C'est toi ?

L'adolescent lui offrit, à son grand étonnement un sourire gêné.

- Oui, j'ai repris conscience en chemin.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se jauger du regard.

- Alors tu as transformé Jackson, tu as finit par lui céder.

Et Derek comprit. Scott savait que son rival ne rêvait que de cela. Il devait être soulager de voir que la victime de sa morsure était amplement consentante mais aussi au courant des conséquences de la transformation. Cela semblait tout changer aux yeux de l'adolescent.

- J'aurai cru qu'à peine redevenu maitre de toi-même tu te serai sauvé.

- Je ne t'ai rien pardonné Derek.

Bien sûr, cela aurait été trop facile.

- Mais je ne vais t'abandonner. Nous sommes une famille après tout.

L'étonnement, le soulagement et la joie purent se lire sur le visage du plus âgé. Il était assez rare de voir ses sentiments sur la visage de Derek pour le noter. Une famille, l'humain considérait lui aussi leur groupe comme une meute, une famille où chacun donnerait sa vie pour protéger les autres.

- Tu acceptes de faire parti de la meute ?

Il devait en être sûr. Il ne pouvait se laisser prendre par les faux espoirs.

- J'en ai toujours fait parti n'est-ce pas ? J'étais juste trop aveugle pour le voir.

Il aurait le prendre dans ses bras à ces mots. Il n'en fit rien bien entendu. Il restait Derek Hale, ce jeune homme taciturne n'exprimant d'autres sentiments que la tristesse et la mélancolie. Mais un sourire se dessina tout de même sur son visage. Il allait parler, le remercier pour tout mais à cet instant, ils sentirent tout d'eux l'odeur d'intrus qui s'approchaient. Ils arrivaient et il semblait difficile d'éviter le combat.

_A suivre_

* * *

><p>Merci de votre lecture et de votre passage sur cette fanfic.<p>

Je rappelle que le seul salaire des auteurs de fanfics reste la review alors si vous avez des critiques, des remarques à faire : cliquez sur le bouton review.

Je vous répondrai dans la mesure du possible.


	2. Affrontement

**Date de postage** : 15/10/2011

**Divers** : Suite de cette petite fanfic sans prétention. C'est une sorte d'expérience, j'ai voulu des phrases courtes, de la vitesse afin de coller à l'action et à l'urgence mais le résultat me laisse perplexe.

**Fin du chapitre précédent** : Ils arrivaient et il semblait difficile d'éviter le combat.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Affrontement

Ils avaient tous deux sentis leur arrivée. L'hésitation les dominait. Pris de vitesse, sans avoir eu le temps d'échafauder un quelconque plan, ils ne savaient comment se sortir de cette situation périlleuse. Un soupir les tira alors hors de leur réflexion.

- Ouah, j'ai un de ces mal de tête.

Il ne manquait plus que cela, Jackson était revenu à lui, l'heure n'était certainement pas aux explications. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas au courant de la situation :

- Derek ? Pourquoi m'as-tu assommé ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant le haut du crâne.  
>Il sentit alors une deuxième présence et son regard se posa alors son camarade de lycée. Scott était donc finalement revenu. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Certes, il n'avait jamais entretenu de très bonnes relations avec lui, mais au moins, peut être que Derek serait de meilleure humeur et donc moins dur avec lui. Il avait bien senti que son absence lui pesait. Il ne parlait jamais de lui, mais il l'avait surpris plusieurs fois dans des expéditions. Ces expéditions se traduisaient en fait par une sorte de filature de Scott, Derek s'assurait que tout allait bien pour lui puis repartait, évitant soigneusement de se faire prendre. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé, ce sujet étant visiblement tabou.<p>

Mais l'ambiance était lourde. Ils avaient l'air inquiet. Cela sentait les ennuis en perspective.

- Se passe quoi ?

Derek l'ignora royalement en s'approchant de la fenêtre, observant les alentours. Il ne s'en offusqua même pas, habitué au comportement de goujat de son compagnon.

- Des chasseurs viennent pour tuer Derek. Il a brisé la trêve en te transformant.

Dans la bouche de Scott, cela sonnait comme un reproche. Certes, Jackson les avait pour ainsi dire harcelé afin de devenir lui aussi un loup-garou, mais Derek n'avait pas semblé vraiment contre. Il avait même souri lors de sa dernière demande. Un sourire de prédateur.

Ce dernier intervint alors :

- Partez. Courrez vous réfugier dans un lieu sûr.

Derek ne s'était même pas retourné vers eux. Il leur ordonnait, très calmement, d'un ton qui ne souffrait nulle contestation, de l'abandonner là et de sauver leur peau.

- Hors de question.

Bon, peut être que la contestation était tout de même possible. Scott n'avait pas du tout l'air prêt à suivre le plan, si l'on pouvait appeler cela un plan. Cette fois ci Derek quitta la fenêtre. Jackson restait lui spectateur de l'affrontement qui approchait.

- Ils sont six. Dont les deux Argent Scott. Veux tu vraiment te battre contre ta petite amie ? Je ne crois pas. Alors tu vas veiller sur Jackson et si je ne reviens pas, tu l'aideras à se maitriser comme je l'ai fait pour toi.

Il avait frémi à la mention d'Alison mais ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Si nous restons, ils hésiteront peut-être à tirer tout de suite. Si tu es seul ils n'hésiteront pas. Répliqua l'adolescent avec une logique à toute épreuve.

Alors que Derek s'apprêtait à répondre, un bruit d'explosion retentit et un flash blanc leur obscurci la vue.

* * *

><p>Ils roulaient à toute vitesse. Alison et son père avaient prévenu leurs compagnons. Ce soir, ils allaient débarrasser le monde d'un loup-garou mauvais, qui n'avait pas hésité à transformer un humain innocent. C'est ainsi que la jeune fille voyait la situation. La fuite de Scott l'inquiétait, la désolait, mais son père lui avait expliqué que ses sens de loup n'avaient pas dû lui laisser le temps de la réflexion et qu'il les rejoindrait dès sa transformation achevée.<p>

C'était la première chasse d'Alison. Son père avait émis des réserves quant à sa présence, mais il avait fini par céder. Il fallait bien commencer un jour après tout.

- Nous ne tuerons que Derek Hale n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Alison qui malgré sa colère et sa déception s'inquiétait pour Scott.

- Oui, c'est le seul fautif. Mais les autres ne nous laisserons pas faire. S'ils attaquent il faudra bien se défendre.

Tenant le volant d'une main, il tendit à sa fille une boite de cartouches.

- Sers toi de celles-ci contre Scott ou le jeune loup.

Elle aurait certainement du mal à faire feu, mais après tout, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

* * *

><p>Le flash surprit donc les loup-garous. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se couvrir les yeux. Mu par l'instinct, Derek s'élança dans le hall, prêt à défendre sa vie. Il ne voyait rien, tous ses sens étaient détraqués mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre sans opposer la moindre défense.<p>

Un coup de feu retentit et cela ramena aussitôt Scott à la réalité. D'un bond il suivit les traces de l'alpha et se précipita dans le hall pour assister à l'effondrement de ce dernier, touché vraisemblablement par Monsieur Argent. Sa vue pris une couleur sang, son cœur battait à toute vitesse et son cerveau sembla s'arrêter de tourner. Suivant ses sens, il s'élança vers le tireur, prêt à le dévorer vivant.

* * *

><p>Derek s'effondra, touché au flan. Il reprit forme humaine, la souffrance commençait déjà. Il espérait au moins qu'elle serait brève. Quelques instants plus tard, une ombre se plaça entre le tireur et lui, empêchant ainsi qu'il l'achève. Il aurait du se douter que Scott ne le laisserait pas. Maintenant, il était autant en danger que lui.<p>

Alison n'hésita pas un seul instant lorsqu'elle vit cette créature, qui semblait avoir pris possession de Scott se jeter sur son père. Elle tira.

Le cœur de Derek s'arrêta. Deux coups et Scott était à présent au sol, inconscient ou mort. Quel idiot ! Se jeter comme ça devant ses adversaires ! Que croyait-t-il ?

Sans réfléchir, il se traina vers son ami, oubliant presque ses invités. Il fallait qu'il soit en vie, il le fallait, il ne supporterait pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Il atteignit le corps inerte. Étrangement, le silence avait gagné la pièce. Cela lui permit d'entendre un poult, faible, au repos. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Fléchettes anesthésiantes.

Chris s'apprêtait à l'achever quand il nota la conduite étrange de l'alpha. Au lieu de crier sa colère, de se transformer et de les attaquer ou de tenter de fuir comme l'aurait fait tout autre chef de meute, il vit Derek Hale, ce jeune homme si fier, se trainer par terre afin de rejoindre son compagnon. Il put littéralement lire l'apaisement du loup lorsqu'il découvrit que Scott n'était qu'endormi.

- Où est le troisième ?

Il fallait qu'ils le maitrisent aussi et il voulait personnellement savoir quel innocent s'était fait transformer par sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du faire confiance à ce loup.

Derek sourit, malgré la douleur. Autant bluffer, au moins Jackson pourrait s'en sortir. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps et son plan s'effondra.

- Derek je ne vois plus rien, j'ai mal, je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

Jackson venait de faire une entrée fracassante, les mains sur les yeux, penché en avant. Il criait, se tordait dans tous les sens. Il souffrait, il devait ressentir le danger sans savoir l'interpréter ou leur douleur. Et cela ne pouvait mener qu'à une seule chose.

- Derek, je sens que je pars, je ne contrôle plus rien.

Il était lui-même bien trop affaibli pour intervenir. Tout cela allait forcément mal finir. Il devait le calmer.

- Jackson vient ici, assis toi.

Il lui parlait un peu sèchement. L'adolescent s'approcha de lui, ne remarquant même pas la blessure de son alpha. Il se trouvait entre l'état d'homme et celui de loup. Ses yeux prenaient quelques secondes une couleur jaunâtre avant de redevenir normaux. Derek lui fit signe de se baisser un peu afin de pouvoir lui chuchoter ses ordres.

- Fuis Jackson, aussi vite que tu le peux, mets toi à l'abris et pries pour qu'au moins l'un de nous s'en sorte.

Jackson allait suivre le plan quand une voix se fit entendre.

- Cela suffit à présent. Vous allez gentiment baisser vos armes et nous laisser partir sans tenter quoi que ce soit.

Scott était manifestement revenu à lui, usant des avantages de l'effet de distraction que lui offrait Jackson, il s'était jeté sur Alison qui avait commis l'imprudence de s'écarter un peu du groupe et de se rapprocher d'eux et tenait à présent son cou entre ses griffes. La jeune fille affichait un air choqué largement compréhensible au vue de la situation.

- Scott, c'est toi-même qui a élaboré cette trêve, tu savais très bien ce qui se passerait si vous ne la respectiez pas. Si tu refuses de nous laisser agir, c'est une déclaration de guerre.

Il n'hésita pas un seul instant.

- La guerre alors.

Il était décidé comme jamais. Non, il n'allait pas laisser Derek et Jackson mourir pour sauver sa petite vie tranquille.

- J'ai moi-même demandé à Derek de me transformer. Je lui ai fait du chantage, il n'avait pas le choix.

Jackson tentait, en vain, de défendre son ami, mais les chasseurs ne semblaient pas en position de l'entendre.

- Vous allez nous laisser sortir, bien gentiment, nous relâcherons Alison une fois que nous aurons pris assez d'avance. Au moindre geste, je la mords.

Scott avait agrippé la jeune fille et tenait son cou entre ses griffes. En cet instant, elle n'était plus sa petite amie, juste la fille de celui qui voulait tuer Derek. L'heure n'était pas aux sentiments. S'ils ne trouvaient rien pour s'en sortir, ils ne feraient pas de vieux os.

- Scott, réfléchit à ce que tu es en train de faire, nous n'avons rien contre toi, mais si tu menaces ma fille, je te chasserai.

La guerre, ils y arrivaient sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher.

- Laissez nous partir et il ne lui sera fait aucun mal.

- Où penses tu fuir ? Nous te retrouverons où que tu ailles.

Il y avait du vrai dans cette remarque, mais l'adolescent était déterminé. Alison était elle sous le choc, comment un garçon qui jurait vous aimer pouvait vous menacer afin de protéger un ami. Tout s'écroulait en cette soirée, tout cela à cause de ce loup garou. Scott ne lui accordait pas un regard, fixant ses ennemis d'un air menaçant.

-Derek, Jackson, on y va.

Jackson aida Derek à se relever, même s'il allait déjà mieux, sa blessure commençait en effet déjà à disparaitre.

Sur le qui vive, sans un mot et méfiants, ils quittèrent la maison, surveillant le moindre geste de leurs ennemis.  
>Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture de Derek, Jackson se mis au volant et Scott se plaça à l'arrière, emmenant avec lui Alison. Ils étaient tendus, prêt à réagir à la moindre menace.<p>

- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais Scott. Lâcha Alison dans un murmure.

L'adolescent le savait déjà, il ne chercha donc pas à répondre. Jackson fit une remarque signifiant qu'il était heureux d'enfin pouvoir conduire la voiture de Derek, mais cela ne suffit logiquement pas à détendre l'atmosphère. Après une dizaine de kilomètres, une fois sortis de la ville, ils relâchèrent l'adolescente et repartirent, sans une parole, sans un regard en arrière.

Le silence pesait dans la voiture. Jackson roulait sans but, Derek, à présent soigné, râlait sur sa conduite et Scott réfléchissait. En cette soirée, il avait tout perdu. Sa petite amie, la confiance des chasseurs qui lui assurait une vie tranquille. Tout cela pour se retrouver à rouler sans but, accompagné de Derek et de Jackson. Ils ne pouvaient continuer ainsi, ils leur fallait un plan et il avait une idée.

- Fais demi tour Jackson.

Il n'obéit pas tout de suite, l'interrogeant du regard grâce au retroviseur.

- Je sais où aller pour être en sécurité. Si nous nous abritons chez Stiles, ils n'oseront pas intervenir. Ils ne prendront pas le risque de nous attaquer dans la maison du shérif, surtout après toute l'histoire avec Kate Argent.

Le chef du groupe restait cependant dubitatif.

- Ils trouveront toujours une occasion. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité dans cette ville Scott.

- Nous ne pouvons pas fuir ainsi, sans rien, abandonnant tout derrière nous. Il faudrait que nous soyons un peu plus préparé que cela. Je pense que cette nuit nous serions tranquille, nous pourrons réfléchir plus calmement demain.

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite. Scott n'avait pas tord. Ils n'avaient rien, pas d'affaires, pas beaucoup d'argent, ils étaient partis dans l'urgence et ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Mais il avait peur de retourner là bas. C'était dangereux, trop dangereux. Certes, le shérif les protégerait sans le savoir, mais les chasseurs finiront bien par trouver le moyen d'entrer.

- En plus, ils doivent croire que nous avons quitté la ville. Je pense que pour ce soir cela irait. Nous pourrions partir demain.

L'insistance de l'adolescent finit par le faire flancher.

- D'accord, appelles Stiles.

C'était risqué mais nécessaire. Cette course sans but ne les amènerait de toute façon à rien de bon.

Scott ne perdit pas une seconde et appela son meilleur ami.

- Allo Stiles, c'est Scott. Ecoutes moi bien, j'ai de gros problèmes avec les chasseurs. Derek, Jackson et moi sommes traqués… Oui, Stiles, Jackson est un loup garou. Non je ne le savais pas. Ecoutes, pourrait on se réfugier chez toi, je ne pense pas qu'ils oseraient nous attaquer dans la maison du shérif… Non je ne suis plus avec Alison… Nous parlerons de cela tout à l'heure. Ok, nous serons là dans une demi heure. Oui, préviens ton père. D'accord, je lui dirais. Merci beaucoup.

Il raccrocha et alors qu'ils faisaient demi tour, il rapporta sa conversation à Derek.

- Pas de problème pour Stiles, il prévient son père que Jackson et moi dormons chez lui. Il préfère que tu passes par la fenêtre Derek, son père n'apprécierait pas de le voir ami avec toi, cela évitera des discussions inutiles.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

Ils prirent une autre route par précaution et rentrèrent de nouveau dans la ville.

_A suivre_

* * *

><p>Et voilà, la suite dans une quinzaine de jours. Le prochain chapitre sera plus calme et se concentrera plutôt sur les raisons qui ont poussé Scott à agir ainsi. Les liens au sein de la "meute" seront aussi explorés.<p>

Sinon, j'attends vos commentaires, remarques à travers la review, que je sache qu'au moins quelqu'un lit cette fic ^^


	3. Voyage

**Merci aux reviewers : **terra-fiction et Nederland25 (mes premiers reviewers !) - pour cette fic ^^

**Réponse rapide à ceux qui n'ont pas autorisé les messages privés ou aux anonymes : **

Terra-fiction : Merci pour ta review. J'ai choisi délibérément de faire des chapitres plus courts que ce que je fais habituellement. J'ai plusieurs fics en cours à chapitres assez longs et cela me bloque souvent, ce qui fait que mon rythme de postage n'est pas régulier. En postant des chapitres d'un peu plus de 2000 mots, j'espère pouvoir vous proposer un chapitre tous les quinze jours.

**Date de postage : **27/10/2011**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Scott a appris que les Argent allait éliminer Derek car celui-ci a enfreint la trève : il a transformé un humain en loup. Mais il ne peut accepter ce fait. Il court donc les prévenir et découvre l'identité du nouveau loup : Jackson. Il réalise que Derek a transformé quelqu'un qui souhaitait plus que tout devenir comme eux et décide de se battre à ses côtés. Le combat tourne court et ils fuient, avant de revenir se cacher chez Stiles.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Voyage

Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez Stiles. Ils garèrent la voiture dans un coin discret, faisant bien attention à ne pas être suivis, et allèrent frapper à la porte. Derek se rendit discrètement devant la chambre de l'adolescent, comme convenu, il connaissait de plus le chemin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se cachait dans cette chambre. Ils frappèrent deux coups rapides à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit. Stiles apparut devant eux, tout sourire, comme heureux de voir qu'ils avaient pensé une fois de plus à lui demander de l'aide. Il semblait cependant un peu inquiet suite au coup de téléphone rapide de son meilleur ami.

- Entrez, mon père n'est pas là, il a été appelé pour un cambriolage.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir et se rendirent vers la chambre de Stiles.

- Mon père a trouvé ça un peu bizarre que vous débarquiez aussi tard, je lui ai raconté que vous aviez un entraînement de crosse qui s'était éternisé.

C'était vraiment gros, il devait être plus d'une heure du matin. Son père devait sentir que quelque chose d'inhabituel se tramait, il n'était pas policier pour rien, mais il avait du se forcer à ne pas organiser un interrogatoire. Il savait que son fils en souffrait souvent. Il s'obligeait donc à lui laisser ses petits secrets et lui donnait l'illusion de se laisser berner. Scott s'assit sur le lit alors que Jackson allait ouvrir à Derek. L'heure était aux explications.

- Stiles, nous sommes vraiment mal barrés.

Ce dernier s'assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il avait toujours tout partagé. Même sa lycanthropie n'avait pas pu les séparer. Là encore, Stiles s'était tenu aux côtés de son ami, prêt à tout pour l'aider. Ce soir, il attendait que l'on l'éclaire sur ce qui s'était passé entre les chasseurs et les trois hommes. Mais il savait que même si son ami se révélait coupable de quelque chose de grave il le soutiendrait.

Scott raconta leur soirée, Derek et Jackson y rajoutèrent des détails dont ce dernier n'avait pas connaissance, notamment sur la période durant laquelle il les avait quitté. La réaction de l'adolescent ne se fit pas attendre.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Tu transformes Jackson ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, c'est lui que tu transformes !

Son ton était boudeur. Scott ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Depuis quand son ami désirait-il être mordu ? Lorsqu'il lui posa la question, celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

- Scott, la morsure t'a rendu plus fort, plus agile. Au début, je me disais que les côtés négatifs étaient vraiment trop fort, mais en fait tout cela se contrôle… Qui ne souhaiterai pas ça ?

Scott surprit un sourire de Derek.

- Derek, il est hors de question que tu le transformes. Décida Scott, s'exprimant d'un ton dur et sans appel.

Ce dernier afficha alors une mine presque innocente.

- Je sais, je sais, de toute façon, tant que Jackson ne sera pas capable de se contrôler, c'est exclu. Je ne pourrais pas gérer deux louveteaux. Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Cela entraîna bien entendu une réponse outrée de Jackson et bientôt ils se lancèrent dans une joute verbale à trois. Si leur mots se faisaient durs, leurs yeux pétillaient et leur sourire indiquait le contraire de ce qu'ils disaient.

Stiles se tenait un peu à l'écart. Il comprenait qu'ils affichent leur besoin de décompresser. Mais leur cohésion, leur complicité si subtile le rendait véritablement jaloux. Lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir faire parti d'un groupe ainsi, même s'il restait avec eux, il ne faisait pas véritablement parti de leur… de leur quoi d'ailleurs ? Meute, groupe, bande ?

- Scott, si je désire devenir un loup, de quel droit t'y opposerais tu ?

Stiles se montrait rarement dur avec son ami. Il lui pardonnait beaucoup de choses, se rangeait souvent de son côté. Mais à cet instant, il semblait en colère, vexé. Cela fit réfléchir Scott. Jackson et Derek, devant ce silence froid, décidèrent de se faire oublier et de laisser les deux amis discuter.

- Je n'ai pas à m'y opposer, mais cela me semble étrange de désirer cela. J'aurai tout donné pour ne pas subir tout cela. expliqua-t-il d'un air songeur

Personne ne lui fit remarquer l'usage significatif du passé.

- Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher, au contraire, je t'aiderai. Continua-t-il

Stiles sourit, son ami avait muri ces derniers temps. Il respectait plus le point de vue des autres.

- Si tu le désires vraiment Stiles, je te transformerai, mais plus tard. Au moins après la prochaine lune. Indiqua Derek.

- C'est quand ?

- Il va falloir que tu apprennes le calendrier des lunes par cœur déjà. Répliqua Derek avec un sourire. Dans une semaine, donc je ne transformerai que dans dix jours. Cela te laisse encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

Le sujet était clos. Scott n'appréciait pas vraiment cette décision, mais il avait bien conscience que ce choix ne lui appartenait pas.

De plus, il fallait réfléchir à un plan d'action. Ils devaient décider de ce qu'ils feraient demain. Il était tant de s'en préoccuper. C'est aussi ce que se disait Stiles :

- Alors ? C'est quoi le plan.

Un silence gêné lui répondit.

- Quoi ? Vous en avez bien un ?

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, soudain très intéressé par tout ce qui n'était pas Stiles.

- Vous êtes revenus comme ça, sans rien prévoir ?

Derek, en sa qualité de chef de meute, senti qu'il devait intervenir. Stiles quant à lui était sidéré par l'absence de réflexion de ses amis.

- Notre plan, c'est la fuite. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici pour l'instant. Les Argent vont nous chasser et je ne pense pas que Scott accepte un véritable combat contre eux. En plus, Jackson n'est pas encore capable de se défendre.

Ce dernier grogna pour signifier que cette réplique ne lui plaisait pas mais ne nia pas.

- Vous partez ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Je viens avec vous.

C'était clair et indiscutable, il n'allait pas laisser son meilleur ami partir sans lui. S'il quittait la ville, rien ne le retenait véritablement ici, si ce n'est son père. Comment aurait-il pu rester à vivre une vie banale, sans aventure, sans action, alors que devant lui s'ouvrait la voie de l'aventure ?

- Je ne vais pas te dire que tout cela est dangereux, je ne vais pas essayer de te dissuader. Mais je me dois de te prévenir. Tant que je ne t'aurai pas transformé, tu te sentiras à l'écart du groupe, nous partageons des liens très forts, si tu nous suis, tu souffriras certainement de la solitude au début. Expliqua Derek.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Scott réfléchissait cette volonté de devenir comme eux lui échappait tout de même. Il avait subi la lycanthropie comme une malédiction. Il aurait tout donné, durant longtemps, pour redevenir un adolescent normal. Mais à vrai dire, si aujourd'hui on lui proposait de redevenir normal, il n'était pas sûr d'accepter. Certes, la normalité l'attirait toujours. Mais il faisait aujourd'hui parti d'un groupe, il n'était plus seul. Il savait qu'il se sacrifierait, qu'il sacrifierait tout pour eux. Ils formaient une meute, il ne voyait pas comment appeler cela autrement. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la solidarité d'une meute pouvait être si plaisante. Comment aurait-il pu reprocher à Stiles de désirer en faire parti.

- Donc vous acceptez ?

Stiles ne savait pas comment interpréter la longue réflexion de son meilleur ami. Mais ce dernier hocha la tête, toujours songeur, avant même que Derek ne réponde.

- Fantastique ! Alors, où allons nous ? Il faut nous préparer !

Son enthousiasme était motivant. Mais un problème se posait.

- Où comptez vous aller ? Demanda Jackson.

Le problème résidait là : ils n'en avaient aucune idée. La fuite était leur seule chance de survie, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où aller. Aucun endroit sûr ne les attendait plus loin. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jackson.

- Ecoutez, mes parents ont une maison de vacances près d'un lac à quatre cent kilomètres d'ici. Nous y allions quand j'étais petit, mais nous n'y mettons plus les pieds depuis des années.

La proposition pouvait être acceptable.

- Mais on risque d'aller nous chercher là bas non ? Demanda Scott

- Cela m'étonnerait, mes parents ne parlent jamais de cet endroit, et puis, ils ne m'imagineront pas parti dans un endroit perdu comme celui-ci mais plutôt en ville.

La solution fut donc adoptée, ils partiraient le lendemain vers ce lac et se cacheraient quelques temps dans cette petite maison. Cela avait aussi un autre avantage : si la police les retrouvait, ils auraient juste l'air d'une bande d'adolescents ayant fugué pour faire la fête dans un coin tranquille. Derek connaissait un autre refuge, plus sûr, mais il se situait trop loin et la lune approchant, ils devaient se trouver dans un endroit isolé, calme, où il pourrait gérer Jackson.

Ils se couchèrent comme ils purent, Stiles dans son lit, Jackson prit le fauteuil et Scott et Derek s'allongèrent à même le sol, sur des couvertures que leur ami avait sorti. Scott ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Tout était allé si vite ! Il se rendait bien compte que l'idée même d'être définitivement séparé des autres membres de sa meute l'aurait tellement fait souffrir qu'il en serait devenu fou. Mais là, il sacrifiait tout : sa petite amie, sa vie de lycéen, sa mère, mettait en danger Stiles, tout cela pour rester à l'abris avec Jackson et Derek.

Un regard lui appris que l'alpha ne dormait pas plus que lui. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il réfléchissait aussi. Il dut sentir le regard de son ami car il se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Dors Scott ! Chuchota-t-il.

Ce dernier leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel.

- Derek ?

Ce dernier lui adressa de nouveau un regard, blasé.

- Je suis heureux d'être avec vous.

Il avait senti que la phrase devait sortir, mais si cela donnait l'impression qu'il était sentimental et peut être même un peu niais, Derek allait certainement le moquer.

Au contraire, ce dernier lui assena une tape sur la tête :

- Moi aussi mais dors Scott !

Il finit par suivre l'ordre, tandis que Derek somnolait enfin.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent assez tôt. Stiles alla voir son père, lui dit bonne journée alors qu'il partait au travail. Son cœur se serra, il était tout pour son père. Ce dernier allait certainement remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Il en allait de même pour Scott. Jackson ne connaissait pas ce problème, ses parents étaient en voyage : sa mère à Paris et son père à Tokyo. Ils ne rentreraient que dans deux semaines. Scott appela sa mère afin de la rassurer sur cette nuit passée hors de son lit, il lui dit même « à ce soir » afin de retarder l'intervention de la police qui les rechercherait dès que leur disparition serait confirmée. Ce n'était pas très agréable de savoir ainsi qu'ils allaient s'inquiéter, paniquer, les croire en danger, mais ils ne pouvaient agir autrement.

A l'heure où ils auraient dû se rendre au lycée, ils prirent la route.

Derek conduisait sa voiture, Jackson était assis sur la place passager et les deux amis occupaient la banquette arrière. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour acheter nourriture, vêtements et nécessaire de vie avant de tracer la route, croisant les doigts pour ne pas croiser la voiture des Argent, qui devaient toujours les rechercher.

Le voyage fut étonnement joyeux. Stiles et Jackson se chamaillaient pour prendre le contrôle de l'autoradio, s'attirant les rires des deux autres occupants.

Ils arrivèrent en milieu d'après midi, Jackson leur fit prendre un chemin de terre qui les conduisit à un lac. Une maison le dominait. Les alentours étaient déserts. Seule cette habitation indiquait le passage de la vie humaine.

- C'est ça ta maison de vacances Jackson ? Demanda Scott avec ironie.

Il est vrai que la maison ressemblait plus à un manoir XIXème. Un grand escalier de pierres menait de la berge, et de l'endroit où la route s'arrêtait, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison. De grandes fenêtres, trois étages, des pierres apparentes, cela n'avait rien d'une maison de vacances, pour le commun des mortels.

Passé la surprise, ils déchargèrent la voiture, la cachèrent sous des branchages et montèrent s'installer.

L'intérieur était impressionnant. Des plafonds hauts, de grandes pièces.

- Les chambres sont au deuxième, au troisième c'est le grenier. Par contre, il n'y en a pas quatre.

En effet, il n'y avait que trois chambres. Comme des enfants, les trois adolescents se stoppèrent, Derek comprit qu'ils attendaient qu'il les répartisse. Eux qui contestaient tous les ordres importants, qui ne l'écoutaient jamais, voulait là qu'il joue la maman, l'autorité parentale, juste et indiscutable. Ils se moquaient de lui :

- Stiles, tout seul déjà, si l'un des deux fait une crise cela peut mal finir. Les deux autres, vous vous débrouillez, moi je m'en fout.

Et il repartit explorer la maison. Non sans râler, il avait finalement jouer le rôle qu'ils attendaient de lui.

Le dernier étage tait spacieux mais vide. De ces fenêtres, on pouvait surveiller tous les alentours. L'endroit parfait pour monter la garde. Heureux de sa trouvaille, il redescendit et trouva un Scott grincheux dans la chambre pour enfants, comportant deux lits simples.

- Quoi ?

- Jackson a fait valoir son droit de « c'est ma maison c'est moi qui décide » expliqua Scott avec un air blasé.

- Je vois répondit Derek avec un sourire.

Ils s'installèrent puis redescendirent.

- Alors, vos portables sont éteins ?

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête.

- Parfait, je vous en donne d'autres, n'utilisez plus les anciens.

Ils reçurent chacun un vieux portable à l'allure de cabine téléphonique.

- Il faudra monter la garde : je propose des tours de trois heures. Chaque nuit sera découpée en trois comme cela, il y en aura au moins un qui fera la nuit complète.

Personne ne broncha. Derek se demanda ce qui leur prenait. Voilà qu'ils l'écoutaient maintenant…

- Bon, je vous entrainerai chacun votre tour tous les matins.

Là Scott râla un peu. Mais n'exprima pas son refus à haute voix. Décidément il se passait quelque chose.

- Rien à redire ?

Non, toujours pas de réponse, d'affrontement.

- Bon. Vous voulez faire quoi ?

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent et Derek comprit. Ils étaient perdus et il allait devoir les guider, au moins dans un premier temps. Il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait avec trois adolescents qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de vivre tout seul…

_A suivre_

* * *

><p>Et voilà, un chapitre de plus. Direction la planque ^^<p>

Prochain chapitre dans quinze jours (peut être un peu plus exceptionnellement : je passe le CAPES (concours de recrutement pour être professeur de français) dans quelques jours et je suis donc plus dans mes révisions que dans les fanfics,


	4. Les conséquences de la fuite

Désolée pour ce petit retard de trois jours, les révisions pour le Capes avaient pris le pas sur les fanfics ^^

**Merci aux reviewers : **terra-fiction, choups, KynnVyr et Nederland25

**Date de postage : **16/11/2011

**Résumé : **Scott a appris que les Argent allait punir Derek d'avoir brisé la trêve en transformant un autre loup, Jackson. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il s'est vu obligé d'intervenir. Suite à l'affrontement, où il a définitivement pris le camp des loups, ils ont du fuir, emmenant Stiles avec eux, suite à sa demande. Ce dernier souhaite d'ailleurs devenir lui aussi un loup garou.

**Divers : **Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, annonçant surtout la suite de la fic. Ce n'est pas le plus passionnant, mais il m'a semblé nécessaire car il met en place l'intrigue.

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Les trois adolescents se regardèrent et Derek comprit. Ils étaient perdus et il allait devoir les guider, au moins dans un premier temps. Il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait avec trois adolescents qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de vivre tout seul…

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

Les conséquences de la fuite

La fin d'après-midi se déroula calmement, les garçons rangèrent le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient emmené dans les armoires, remplirent le réfrigérateur et les placards de la cuisine avec les courses faites le matin. Ils explorèrent brièvement la maison et observèrent les alentours, prenant doucement leurs marques ou redécouvrant le lieu.

Les minutes passèrent, en silence et Derek finit par trouver Scott, assis sur un banc qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le lac. Il avait l'air songeur, sa tête reposait sur ses mains et son regard scrutait les alentours.

- Ca va ?

L'adolescent semblait presque gêné d'être surpris en pleine rêverie.

- Oui, un peu déboussolé, il va falloir qu'on s'habitue j'imagine.

Derek sentit qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, mais il se refusait à le pousser à des confidences qu'il pourrait se reprocher plus tard. Mais l'adolescent ressentait lui le besoin de parler.

- Je m'inquiète pour ma mère, elle va se faire un sang d'encre.

Lui n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Mais il imaginait facilement la situation dans laquelle se trouvait ces adolescents. Ils abandonnaient leurs parents, sans un mot d'explication, leur faisant craindre le pire. Quel choix lourd de conséquences ! A vrai dire, les voir inquiets le rassurait presque. Il n'aurait pas été normal qu'il en aille autrement.

Il le laissa à ses pensées, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il trouva Stiles dans un état comparable, appuyé contre le mur.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais ils vont finir par me faire déprimer… Jackson ne doit pas être mieux. Il faut que je les occupe, pensa-t-il.

Mais à cet instant, l'adolescent apparut, tout sourire, un balaie à la main, un aspirateur sous le bras.

- Allez, il y a du nettoyage à faire. Dix ans de poussière sont accumulés ici. Nous devons les chasser ! S'exclama-t-il en tendant le balaie à Derek.

Lui n'avait pas du tout l'air déprimé, songeur ou mélancolique. Au contraire, il débordait d'énergie.

Il entraîna bientôt Stiles dans sa mission nettoyage, lui donnant l'aspirateur et lui ordonnant de s'occuper du salon. Derek, armé de son balaie et Scott, armé d'un chiffon pour faire les poussières furent déployés au premier étage afin de rendre les chambres vivables. Derek ne râla même pas, il comprit tout de suite que cette activité, même si elle ne faisait pas partie de ses hobbies, aurait le mérite d'occuper Scott et Stiles. Mais l'attitude de Jackson l'intriguait et il se jura de tirer cela au clair dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

La soirée arriva doucement, la maison avait retrouvé une propreté acceptable et les garçons semblaient un peu plus serein qu'à leur arrivée. Ils dinèrent ensembles, Stiles s'était chargé de la corvée repas. L'ambiance restait cependant un peu tendue.

- Ils ont dû s'apercevoir de notre disparition à présent. Murmura Scott.

Derek serra les dents. Il fallait crever l'abcès où ils finiraient par craquer et rentrer.

- Je sais que vous vous inquiétez tous les trois pour vos parents. Vous savez qu'ils vont paniquer, vous rechercher. Mais n'oubliez pas que si vous retournez là bas, vous mettez votre vie en danger. Vous devez devenir plus fort, je dois aussi m'améliorer. Si nous devenons assez forts, rentrer ne sera plus un problème. Nous pourrons nous défendre.

Son petit monologue eut le mérite de leur rappeler l'importance de cette fuite, mais aussi de leur redonner espoir. Un jour, ils rentreraient.

- Arrêtez donc, ce n'est pas si terrible. Nous quittons juste nos parents un peu plus tôt que prévu. Mais de toute façon, ce jour aurait dû arriver tôt ou tard. Remarqua Jackson.

- Tu ne culpabilises même pas ? Ils vont s'imaginer le pire ! Explosa Stiles.

Derek sentit qu'il perdait peu à peu le contrôle.

- Jackson, laisses les, c'est normal. Ils s'inquiètent. Je suis sûr qu'il en est de même pour toi.

Mais le garçon n'était pas dans la même situation qu'eux.

- Bien sûr que non, mes parents vont mettre un certain temps à remarquer mon absence, ils ne sont jamais chez nous. Et puis, j'imagine que je vais surtout les libérer d'un poids. Au moins, ils n'auront plus à se préoccuper de moi.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. A bien y réfléchir, ils n'avaient jamais vu les parents de Jackson, au vue de sa voiture, de son attitude, de sa richesse, ils avaient imaginé un enfant gâté, couvé par ses parents. Apparemment, ils s'étaient trompés, cette richesse ne cachant qu'un vide affectif complet.

* * *

><p><em>Au même moment.<em>

Dans leur petite ville, l'inquiétude grandissait. L'absence des trois adolescents avait bien été remarqué au lycée, mais il n'y avait alors rien d'alarmant. Mais lorsque les parents de Scott et Stiles s'étaient aperçu de l'absence de leurs enfants, le doute était né. A cette heure, le shérif, dans tous ses états, notait la disparition de son fils et de son meilleur ami ainsi que de Jackson.

La petite amie de Scott, Alison Argent avait été interrogé, en présence de son père. Elle leur avait indiqué que les trois garçons allaient souvent dans la vieille maison des Hale et qu'ils étaient amis avec Derek, seul survivant de cette famille, garçon à la réputation plus que douteuse. Devant la jeune fille en pleur, le shérif s'était senti obligé de lui promettre de lui rapporter tout avancement de leurs recherches.

Les policiers, accompagnés de la mère de Scott, les parents de Jackson avaient été prévenu et sa mère devait les rejoindre le lendemain, se dirigèrent donc vers la maison familiale des Hale.

L'état de la bâtisse les inquiéta. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans une telle demeure ? Comment un fils pouvait-il vivre dans les ruines noircies du lieu qui avait vu périr toute sa famille ?

A l'intérieur, ils ne trouvèrent personne. Plus inquiétant, des traces de lutte, des impacts de balles, des griffures qu'ils attribuèrent à un animal sauvage furent relevés, mais aucune trace des quatre garçons.

En réfléchissant, ils ne virent que deux hypothèses : soit Derek Hale trempait dans des affaires louches et les trois adolescents y avaient été entraîné et ils avait fuit tous les quatre, soit ils étaient partis à l'aventure et reviendraient dans quelques jours, fier de leur sortie. Dans les deux cas, Derek Hale serait inculpé pour enlèvement de mineurs.

Le shérif ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu poussé son fils à partir ainsi, sans le prévenir, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'inquiéterait. Il en allait de même pour la mère de Scott. A l'écart, elle pleurait, morte d'inquiétude. En tant que père, il ressentit le besoin de lui parler.

- Melissa ?

Elle le regarda, pleine d'espoir.

- Aucune trace d'eux. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop tôt, je suis sûr qu'ils reviendront dans quelques jours. Dit il, se forçant à sourire.

- Shérif, ne me mentez pas, je vois très bien que vous êtes aussi inquiet que moi. Pourquoi ont-ils fait cela ? Cela ne leur ressemble vraiment pas.

Il ne répondit rien, regardant la vieille demeure.

- Je pense que cela à un rapport avec Derek Hale. Saviez vous que nos enfants étaient amis avec lui ?

Elle secoua la tête. S'ils avaient su, ils auraient certainement interdit à leurs fils de le voir. Après tout, même s'ils avaient été innocenté, il semblait lié à la série de meurtres et d'attaques qui avait frappé la ville. Il avait fuit la police, preuve qu'il n'était pas totalement hors de ces histoires.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils amis d'ailleurs ? Devant la fuite de Derek Hale, le shérif avait compris que le jeune homme n'agissait pas seul. Leurs fils l'avaient-ils aidé ? Depuis combien de temps leur mentaient-ils ?

- Nous les retrouverons Melissa, cela ne fait aucun doute.

Après tout, que pouvait des adolescents face à un shérif expérimenté. Ils finiraient bien par se trahir.

* * *

><p>- Ne me dit pas que personne ne va t'attendre Jackson ! Hurla Stiles.<p>

Le ton montait et Derek n'y pouvait rien. Deux adolescents s'inquiétaient viscéralement pour leurs parents et le troisième affichait son absence de remords, les provocant presque. Cette dernière réplique sembla toucher Jackson. Il blêmit, signe s'il en était que la discussion allait continuer à déraper. Mais il ne voulait pas intervenir. Ils devaient se disputer, parler, échanger leur point de vue. Ce n'était pas agréable mais nécessaire.

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais justement, je ne ressasse pas mes remords moi ! Je sais très bien que Lydia va s'inquiéter, m'en vouloir ! Mais je fais la part des choses.

Malgré leur relation tumultueuse qui avait abouti à une rupture, Lydia et Jackson s'entendaient très bien. Leur amitié fonctionnait bien mieux que leur couple, à l'étonnement général. Ces dernières semaines, ils les avaient passé ensembles, quand Jackson n'était pas avec Derek. Il avait découvert en elle une amie sincère et ils étaient tous les deux bien plus à l'aise ainsi. Seule la présence constante d'Alison dérangeait Jackson, il devait à cette époque à tout prix lui cacher son état de loup garou.

Derek soupira. Ils avançaient enfin. Scott ne participait plus à la discussion, il semblait même étrangement calme.

- Les garçons, arrêtez. Se disputer, se défouler les uns sur les autres ne servira à rien. Nous devrions plutôt nous organiser pour les jours à venir. Affirma Scott

Derek sourit à cette intervention, le clame de Scott l'étonnait, mais l'arrangeait. Oui, il fallait s'organiser. Les garçons semblèrent enterrer la dispute, même s'ils se lançaient encore quelques regards lourds de sens.

- Très bien, nous sommes Samedi. La pleine lune est mardi. A partir de Lundi soir, nous pourrons voir si tu as assez de contrôle Jackson. Je pensais repartir jeudi matin. En direction d'une planque plus sure. Le voyage durera trois ou quatre jours. Une fois là bas, si tu le veux toujours Stiles, je te transformerai.

- Où allons nous ? Demanda Scott.

- Ma famille possède une maison au Canada, dans la forêt, sans aucune habitation aux alentours.

Ce changement de discussion semblait tous les détendre. Planifier était rassurant.

- Donc à la fin de la semaine je serai comme vous ! S'exclama Stiles, affichant son bonheur sur son visage.

- Oui normalement, à moins que Jackson se montre incapable de faire preuve du moindre contrôle sur lui-même durant la pleine lune, mais cela m'étonnerait. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en regardant l'adolescent.

- Ils n'iront pas nous chercher aussi loin. Nous serons tranquille à mon avis. Affirma Scott qui semblait soulagé.

- Pas sûr, nous ne serons jamais parfaitement en sécurité. Je voulais aussi vous proposer autre chose. Lorsque nous partirons d'ici, vous pourrez, si vous le souhaitez appeler vos proches. Ils auront beau suivre le signal et venir à toute vitesse, nous serons déjà loin lorsqu'ils arriveront.

Les adolescents semblèrent soulagés. Ils en diraient peu, mais au moins, tous sauraient qu'ils étaient en vie. Derek avait eu cette idée dans l'après midi, au vue de leur état de culpabilité, il fallait leur offrir un peu de soulagement et quelques minutes au téléphone seraient les bienvenues.

La soirée passa doucement. Jackson pris le premier tour de garde et les autres partirent se coucher. Seul à veiller, il réfléchit. Lydia devait se sentir trahie. Il aurait voulu la prévenir, tout lui raconter. Après tout, peut être allait-elle réagir comme Stiles, les rejoindre, former un groupe avec eux. Pourquoi pas ? Mais pour cela, pour tenter le tout pour le tout, il fallait la contacter avant leur départ. Mardi ou mercredi au plus tard, il lui enverrait un message. C'était un risque, mais il sentait qu'il devait le prendre. Mieux valait cependant rester discret, il n'était pas sûr que Derek trouve cette idée très bonne.

Il alla réveiller Derek quelques heures plus tard, ce dernier l'envoya se coucher et s'habilla un peu plus chaudement. Son regard tomba sur son compagnon de chambre, qui dormait à point fermé. Ce dernier l'avait surpris ces derniers jours. Il avait changé, se montrait beaucoup plus calme, plus posé. Sans y penser, il remonta sa couverture sur son cou. Il resta quelques instants à observer le visage adolescent et dû se pousser pour quitter la chambre.

Assis au grenier, il prit conscience de ses gestes. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? Scott était l'un des leur à présent, mais il le voyait d'une autre manière que Jackson ou Stiles. Soudain, une idée s'imposa à lui. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais tout correspondait. Si c'était vrai, cela allait poser de gros problèmes. Scott n'allait certainement pas aimer cela.

Il observa la lune, la mâchoire crispée.

- Faites que cela ne soit pas ça.

_A suivre_

* * *

><p>Hé hé hé non je ne vous dirais pas de quoi parle Derek à la fin du chapitre… Même sous la torture !<p>

Bon sinon, j'attends votre avis.

Et je m'excuse encore pour ce retard de trois jours, mais j'ai passé un concours et je n'avais donc pas le temps d'écrire.

A bientôt, je l'espère, pour la suite.


	5. Attachement irrationnel

**Merci aux reviewers : **titelily, CarpeAuroram et Helfyra

**Date de postage : **06/12/2011

**Résumé : **Scott a appris que les Argent allait punir Derek d'avoir brisé la trêve en transformant un autre loup, Jackson. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il s'est vu obligé d'intervenir. Suite à l'affrontement, où il a définitivement pris le camp des loups, ils ont du fuir, emmenant Stiles avec eux, suite à sa demande. Ce dernier souhaite d'ailleurs devenir lui aussi un loup garou.

**Divers : **Ah, ah, la réflexion de Derek vous a intrigué (bon c'était le but) ^^ Solution dans ce chapitre, cela n'aura pas trainé.

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **

Il observa la lune, la mâchoire crispée.

- Faites que cela ne soit pas ça.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

Attachement irrationnel

Perdu dans ses pensées, Derek se rendit compte avec le levé du soleil qu'il avait effectué bien plus que son tour de garde. Affrontant la lumière du soleil levant, il sourit malgré lui. Se coucher ne lui aurait certainement pas permis de dormir, il avait bien trop de choses en tête. Au moins, Scott avait pu dormir un peu. Son ouïe fine fut attirée par quelques bruits en bas, discrets mais facilement audibles pour un loup garou. L'un d'eux devait être levé.

Il se redressa, s'étira et descendit rejoindre le lève tôt.

Stiles cherchait quelque chose dans les placards et soupirait d'un air désespéré. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Pour signaler sa présence, le plus âgé se fit remarquer.

- Lut.

L'autre se retourna.

- Derek ! Déjà debout. Dit, c'est toi qui a géré les courses hier, tu ne saurais pas où nous avons mis le chocolat en poudre, je le cherche partout.

C'était donc ça. D'après ce qu'il avait vu un drame allait se jouer.

- Stiles, je suis désolé, je n'en ai pas pris. J'ai juste pris du café. Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Au vue de la tête de l'intéressé, il devina que la réponse devait être négative. Ce dernier se contenta donc d'un bol de lait, tout ne marmonnant, tandis que le plus âgé préparait le café.

- Je devrais aller chercher Scott, il n'a plus besoin de rester là haut maintenant que l'on est réveillé.

Ah oui, c'était Scott qui était censé garder la maison à cette heure ci. Enfin, Stiles aurait pu remarquer que Derek n'était pas habillé comme quelqu'un qui sort de son lit. Mais il devait être trop concentré sur l'absence de cacao en poudre.

- Laisses le dormir, j'ai pris sa garde cette nuit.

Stiles le regarda d'un air inquisiteur. Il ne dit rien, mais son air étonné s'afficha sur son visage. Derek n'était pas du genre gentil ou compréhensif d'habitude ou du moins ce n'était pas l'image qu'il donnait de lui. Le voir sacrifier ainsi son sommeil était d'autant plus suspect. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions car Scott passa la porte.

- Salut.

Le jeune homme n'était pas très réveillé. Il s'assit tel un automate sur la chaise à côté de Stiles et posa sa tête sur la table, comme pour continuer sa nuit.

Derek sourit face à cette attitude, ce qui n'échappa pas à Stiles. Quelque chose se passait il en était certain. Il se promit de mener l'enquête, surtout lorsqu'il remarqua le ton de Derek lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui. Ce dernier passait d'habitude son temps à aboyer plus qu'à parler, mais là, il semblait presque doux.

- Scott, tu veux quoi pour déjeuner ?

Ce dernier leva ses yeux encore embrumés de sommeil vers lui.

- Chocolat chaud.

Léger silence.

- Euh, il n'y en pas. Je n'ai que du lait ou du café à te proposer.

- Jamais bu de café.

Derek fut une nouvelle fois frappé par la jeunesse de ses compagnons. Le chocolat au lait restait pour lui la boisson des enfants et entendre qu'ils ne buvaient que cela ne faisait que marquer un peu plus leur différence d'âge.

- Remarque, cela ne pourra pas lui faire de mal. Coupa Stiles avec un sourire amusé.

- Maman dit que c'est mauvais pour la santé, que cela rend nerveux.

Le café était prêt et Derek préféra lui servir un bol de café, cela aurait peut être le mérite de le réveiller.

L'adolescent gouta le breuvage, une grimace apparut sur son visage. Dans un silence complice, les deux autres observaient le manège de Scott.

- C'est pas bon. Signala-t-il au cas où sa grimace n'ait pas suffi.

Mais il but tout de même une deuxième gorgée. Il finit par finir son bol, s'habituant doucement au gout du breuvage noir.

Jackson apparut alors, en pleine forme malgré sa nuit plus courte. Il se servit un bol sans rien dire, signe que le café lui était tout à fait familier. Face à l'attitude de Scott il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique.

- Je vois que la garde a fait des dégâts.

L'intéressé leva les yeux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Une minute plus tard, son cerveau embrumé lui signala alors un problème. Sans répondre à son compagnon, il se tourna vers Derek qui semblait tout à coup très intéressé par son petit déjeuné.

- Mais, tu ne m'as pas réveillé.

Ce dernier, tout ne tripotant sa cuillère, répondit, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Et bien, tu dormais profondément et puis, je savais que je ne retrouverais pas le sommeil, trop de soucis en tête.

- Ah merci.

- Il y a du favoritisme. S'insurgea Jackson, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais le regard dur de Derek le fit se taire.

La matinée s'écoula lentement. Les garçons s'étant tous levé aux alentours des six heures du matin, l'entrainement eut lieu assez tôt, Jackson prouva que sa maitrise sur son loup se faisait plus grande de jours en jours. Scott resta avec Stiles, à discuter de tout et de rien. Derek se contenta de méditer, il apprivoisait son loup, qui étant devenu soudainement beaucoup plus fort pouvait lui jouer des tours.

Vers midi, Scott dut quitter son ami et participer à l'entrainement. Il devait se battre, sans se blesser avec Derek. Tout l'intérêt de l'exercice consistait dans une maitrise de sa force, de ses sentiments. Tout se passa sans problème jusqu'à ce que Jackson décide de s'en mêler.

- Allez Scott, montres nous ce que tu sais faire. Tu sais, si tu es incapable de rivaliser avec Derek - ce qui était le cas - tu n'es pas plus utile que moi.

L'adolescent s'énerva un peu, frappant un peu plus fort Derek qui malgré sa forme encore humaine n'eut aucun mal à parer. Cette idée de provoquer l'adolescent ne lui plaisait d'ailleurs pas du tout. Le regard de Scott semblait s'intensifier, prendre une couleur or plus mate.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec les chasseurs et ta petite amie. Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ici.

Ces derniers mots eurent un effet dévastateur. Le regard de Scott changea du tout au tout, prenant une teinte bleue très claire et ses coups déstabilisèrent Derek. Il fallait l'arrêter et très vite. Lui-même utilisait souvent la provocation pour pousser Jackson vers ses limites, mais là, l'adolescent était visiblement allé beaucoup trop loin en remettant en cause sa place dans leur meute. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais c'était une chose ne jamais faire. Tout était de sa faute. Il aurait du leur expliquer le fonctionnement d'un groupe de loups.

Scott n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Il voyait rouge, littéralement. Mais il cessa de frapper Derek presque aussitôt, ce n'était pas lui sa cible. Sans prévenir, il se jeta sur Jackson.

Sans un bon réflexe de Derek, le jeune homme aurait certainement été mis en pièces. Il se transforma et sous sa forme de loup attrapa Scott et le traina hors de la maison, dans la forêt.

* * *

><p>-Ca va ?<p>

Stiles était aux côtés de Jackson. Ce dernier légèrement sonné par l'incident se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Je… je ne voulais pas le blesser. Derek me provoque tout le temps pour me pousser à me contrôler. Je pensais juste faire la même chose.

Stiles ne répondit rien. Voir Scott dans cet état l'avait lui aussi étonné. Mais il y avait autre chose.

- Tu as vu son regard ?

Jackson releva la tête.

- Oui, il n'était plus jaune.

- Derek aussi avait un regard bleu avant de devenir alpha.

- Je sais. Mais va savoir ce que cela signifie ! Il ne dit rien !

- Oui, il faut que l'on ait une conversation à ce sujet. Il ne doit plus rien nous cacher.

* * *

><p>Dans la forêt, Derek tenait toujours fermement le bras de Scott dans sa gueule. Lorsqu'il estima être assez loin de tous, il le lâcha et repris sa forme humaine. Ce dernier n'était toujours pas calmé, son regard bleu le frappa en plein cœur. Ainsi, il n'avait pas tord. Tout risquait de changer.<p>

Il n'était pas calmé, semblait prêt à repartir pour mettre en pièce Jackson. Il fallait l'apaiser.

- Scott.

Le regard bleu, auparavant fou, fixant tout et rien, se dirigea vers lui. Derek s'approcha doucement, comme pour l'apprivoiser. Un léger recul de son compagnon lui fit encore ralentir son geste. Il finit néanmoins par lui toucher l'épaule, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

- Calmes toi.

Sa voix semblait apaiser l'adolescent.

- Tout va bien, Jackson ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit, il voulait juste te provoquer.

Le regard s'assombrit à sa mention. Il allait repartir. Attaquer. Derek fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras, une main posé sur sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos.

Doucement Scott émergea. Il ne souvenait de rien, juste d'une colère immense, mais là, une sensation inconnue le faisait reprendre pied. L'odeur qui l'envahissait se montrait apaisante. Il avait une impression de sécurité, de confiance. Il se laissa aller et finit par perdre connaissance dans ses bras inconnus et pourtant si familiers.

Derek le porta alors et ils rentrèrent. Il passa l'entrée sans un regard pour Jackson et Stiles, qui pourtant l'assaillirent de questions. Il ferma la porte de leur chambre, signifiant qu'il ne désirait pas être dérangé. Il allongea doucement Scott sur son lit et s'attela à nettoyer la blessure qu'il lui avait faite en le trainant de la sorte à travers la forêt avant qu'elle ne cicatrise. Une fois cela fait, il posa tendrement sa main sur le front du jeune homme et ne le quitta pas des yeux, guettant son réveil. Il allait devoir répondre à toutes ces questions. Mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Sa formation à lui n'avait jamais été totalement achevée. Sa sœur, l'aînée, lui avait appris ce qu'elle savait, mais comme lui, elle ne savait pas tout. Ils auraient dû continuer à apprendre bien longtemps. Mais la disparition totale des membres de leur meute avait mis fin à tout cela.

Scott bougea la tête, ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement. Il observa le visage inquiet qui le dominait. Encore une fois, une sensation de bien être l'assaillit. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à se laisser aller à ce bien être mais la voix de Derek le rattrapa.

- Scott. Je dois te parler.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, paresseusement.

- Te souviens tu de ce qui c'est passé ?

Peu à peu tout lui revint en mémoire, sa colère, son attaque, Derek le trainant dans la forêt et cette sensation si douce.

- Nous devons parler.

Scott était bien d'accord. Il en comprenait pas ce déchainement. D'habitude, il pouvait reprendre le contrôle facilement. Il se redressa alors, prêt, ou du moins le croyait il à tout entendre.

Derek lui fit face. Il n'avait pas le choix, à lui au moins il devait tout dire, tout ce qu'il savait.

- Tu te souviens que mon regard de loup n'a jamais été doré ?

Scott hocha la tête. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi. Même s'il ne voyait pas le rapport avec sa situation.

- Dans une meute, il y a un alpha, dont le regard est jaune et des loups lui obéissant dont le regard est jaune. Mais quelque fois, l'un de ces loups occupe une place à part dans la meute. Son regard à lui est bleu. Je ne connais pas tout, mais dans mon cas, ma sœur était l'alpha, nous étions très proche. Nous aurions sacrifié notre vie l'un pour l'autre et nous ne devions pas nous survivre.

Une silence suivit cette déclaration. Scott ne comprenait rien, mis à part qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le connaitre puisque sa sœur avait disparu bien avant leur rencontre.

- Lorsqu'elle est morte, j'aurais du la suivre, mais comme j'ai senti qu'un alpha était toujours présent, je me suis convaincu qu'elle était bien en vie. Je suis donc parti à sa recherche, je sentais son odeur. J'était persuadé qu'elle vivait donc je ne cédais pas et ne me laissais pas mourir.

Son regard s'était voilé et le cœur de Scott se serrait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

- Cela a duré quelque temps. Puis je t'ai rencontré. Et tu l'as découverte. Ce jour là, j'ai décidé de vivre encore un peu pour venger sa mort. Mais peu à peu, j'ai surmonté sa disparition, ta présence me réconfortait, la meute n'était pas morte. C'est pour cela que j'ai refusé de prendre le risque de te voir redevenir humain. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, car cela aurait signifié ma mort. J'ai transformé Jackson ensuite. Et une meute m'entourait. La douleur de sa disparition a finit par s'éteindre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai pu lui survivre mais il en va ainsi.

Le silence de Scott lui répondit.

- Tout à l'heure, ton regard était bleu.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

- Mais, nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté !

- Oui, habituellement, cela n'arrive que dans un cas comme celui que j'ai vécu, un attachement irrationnel en vers l'alpha qui doit être réciproque.

Scott se sentit alors très mal à l'aise. Il se souvint de son état lorsque Derek était en danger, de sa colère quand sa place dans la meute avait été remise en question et de sa sensation de bien être lorsque Derek l'avait touché.

Un attachement irrationnel. Son regard croisa celui de Derek et il sut. Oui, un attachement irrationnel les liait, sans qu'il ne comprennent vraiment pourquoi ou d'où il venait.

Ils ne dirent mot et restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, plongeant dans le regard de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe violemment à la porte.

- Derek ! Nous voulons des explications.

Ce dernier brisa le contact. Il ne voulait pas tout raconter. Tout cela lui semblait encore trop fragile, trop étrange.

- Ne leur dit rien, inventes, dis que je suis devenu fou. Signifia Scott.

Scott devait ressentir la même chose. Il se leva du lit, laissant Scott réfléchir, et il en avait besoin.

Les yeux fixant le plafond, l'adolescent commença à analyser son attitude, celle de Derek et cet attachement si fort et si soudain.

_A suivre_

* * *

><p>Et voilà un chapitre de plus !<p>

J'en suis moyennement contente. C'est pratiquement un premier jet, et je n'arrive pas à le reprendre comme je le fais habituellement.

Toutes les solutions ne sont pas données ici, puisque Derek lui-même ne les connait pas.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez si le cœur vous en dit.

Prochain chapitre dans quinze jours.


	6. Interrogations

Sachez que je ne comptais pas continuer cette fanfiction par manque de temps. Son arrêt d'un an s'explique par là. Mais vous reviewers m'avez convaincu ! A chaque review reçue, j'hésitais à m'y remettre et finalement, après avoir lu la dernière reçue, celle de Kyara17, j'ai craqué.

Sans vous, cette suite n'existerait pas. C'est à force de lire vos reviews, si longtemps après que je me suis reprise d'affection pour cette fanfic et qu'un soir, à minuit et demi, j'ai fait chauffer mon thé tout en m'attaquant à la suite.

Je vous dédis donc ce chapitre et ceux qui, je l'espère, suivront.

MERCI Merci merci

**Merci aux reviewers : **titelily, Neverland25, Helfyra, Ellea Clouds, angemelissandre, keikoku89, Léa, fireri, sean8329, KynnVyr, soulshells, Yunoki, Guest, chlo, Piika, Kyara17

J'espère ne pas avoir écorché les pseudos ^^

**Date de postage : **04/10/12

**Divers : **Au programme : discussions, incidents de cuisine, discussions. Les choses se mettent en place doucement. Bientôt la pleine lune apparaitra et avec elle un peu d'action.

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Les yeux fixant le plafond, l'adolescent commença à analyser son attitude, celle de Derek et cet attachement si fort et si soudain.

**Remarque **: Je viens de remarquer en relisant tout une erreur dans la chronologie, une contradiction. J'ai donné deux dates différentes pour la pleine lune. Le schéma à retenir est celui du chapitre 4 : ils sont dimanche, la pleine lune est mardi. (cela crée cependant une incohérence puisqu'ils sont du coup censés être attendus au lycée…) mais tant pis, j'ai dû trancher. Désolée pour cette erreur.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

Interrogations

Derek laissa donc Scott et alla affronter les deux autres adolescents qui attendaient devant la porte de la chambre, le visage anxieux. D'un regard, il empêcha toute question.

- On descend.

Devant le ton autoritaire employé, il n'y eut pas de discussion et ils le suivirent. Arrivé dans la cuisine, Derek s'assit à une table, encourageant les deux autres à faire de même. Le silence prit peu à peu place dans la pièce.

- Alors ? Demanda Stiles

Derek ne savait pas trop quoi leur dire. Tout cela était encore très flou. Et puis, Scott ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il en dise trop.

- Scott est différent de toi Jackson, sa place dans la meute est la même que celle que j'occupais avant de devenir l'alpha.

Jackson allait intervenir mais Derek l'en empêcha d'un signe de la main.

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas tout, je ne peux pas répondre à toutes vos questions. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne vous avisez jamais de remettre en question sa place dans notre groupe. Ses réactions seront différentes. Il ne supportera pas de nous voir en danger, deviendra violent si nous nous faisons attaquer. Pour l'instant, je dois réfléchir à la situation, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Les deux adolescents ne semblaient pas vraiment d'accord avec ce dernier principe, mais le visage fermé de Derek les décida à remettre à plus tard leur enquête.

- Mais il va bien ? Demanda Stiles, pas vraiment rassuré.

- Oui, il se repose pour l'instant. Ecoutez, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer, je n'aurai pas du tant tarder pour le faire. Nous discuterons de cela ce soir. En attendant, je vais vous demander d'oublier tout ça.

Les deux adolescents soupirèrent. Après tout, quelques heures de plus ou de moins à attendre ne les tueraient pas.

- Vous devez avoir faim non ? Préparons le repas.

Sur ce Derek se leva. Les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Stiles menait les opérations, les talents culinaires de Jackson étant discutables et ceux de Derek rarement mis en pratique comme ils allaient rapidement s'en apercevoir.

* * *

><p>Une douce odeur de viande grillée sorti Scott de ses pensées qui tournaient autour d'un certain alpha et de sa relation avec lui. Son estomac gargouilla devant l'idée d'un bon repas. Rassemblant son courage, il décida de se lever et de rejoindre toute la troupe. La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sur Derek. Un silence gêné suivi cette intrusion.<p>

- C'est prêt si tu as faim.

Ils étaient tous les deux hésitant, ne sachant trop comment se comporter. Scott finit par se lever et ils descendirent déjeuner.

Scott craignait une atmosphère tendue, des questions. Il n'en fut rien. Dès son arrivée, Stiles avait tenu à faire la liste des bourdes de ses deux compagnons en cuisine et cela avait rapidement détendu l'atmosphère.

- Non mais tu imagines ! Derek ne sait même pas faire cuire des pâtes !

Ce dernier grogna.

- De l'eau ? Avec les pâtes ? Pour quoi faire ? Continua Stiles dans une très mauvaise imitation de leur aîné.

Les deux autres riaient, autant de l'absence de savoir culinaire de Derek que de la très mauvaise imitation de Stiles. Jackson lui revoyait l'alpha, une casserole à la main, les sourcils froncés, qui apprenait visiblement à faire cuire des pâtes. Et dire qu'il avait voulu les mettre directement dans la casserole, le résultat aurait été infâme.

- Moi je ne mange que de la viande, pratiquement. Se défendit l'aîné, d'un ton boudeur.

Et le repas continua ainsi, comme si l'incident du matin était oublié.

* * *

><p>Assises sur un banc devant le lycée, deux jeunes filles discutaient, soucieuses, du moins en apparence. Lydia s'inquiétait, ce n'était pas le genre de Jackson de disparaitre ainsi. Elle croyait en leur amitié. Elle ne voulait pas douter de lui. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Alison qui elle aussi semblait bouleversée, ce qui était logique vu la disparition de Scott.<p>

- Comment a-t-il pu me faire cela ! Se lamentait la fille Argent.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Lydia ne pouvait s'empêcher de les défendre, malgré la douleur et l'inquiétude.

- Ils doivent avoir une bonne raison. Franchement, Jackson, Stiles et Scott ensembles ? Avec ce Derek Hale ? Cela doit être une question de vie ou de mort. Ajouta-t-elle avec un rire forcé

Alison frémit à ce nom. Tout était de sa faute. Cet alpha avait abusé de son pouvoir sur eux, elle en était sûre. S'il n'avait pas été là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle aurait du laisser Kate finir le travail.

- En tout cas, si tu as la moindre nouvelle de Jackson, tu me le dis ? Demanda-elle à son amie, cachant sa colère.

- Bien sûr et tu fais pareil ?

Elles se sourirent puis se séparèrent. D'un côté, une jeune fille se sentait le cœur un peu plus léger de se savoir soutenue dans ce moment difficile, de l'autre, une adolescente bouillonnait de colère. Au moins, elle disposait d'une source d'informations fiables, Jackson finirait bien par la contacter. Elle prit son portable et annonça la bonne nouvelle à son père. Ils allaient leur faire payer. On ne bernait pas les Argent si facilement. Vu que Stiles avait lui aussi disparu, ils avaient dû revenir en ville après l'avoir relâchée et savoir qu'ils avaient arpenté toutes les routes des alentours pendant que ces trois là dormait chez le shérif ne faisait qu'accroitre sa colère.

* * *

><p>L'après midi se déroula plus tranquillement. Ils restèrent assis à discuter, bavarder, se chamailler, ce qui laissa le temps à Derek de trouver ses mots, quoi dire et comment. La soirée arriva bien vite et avec elle, l'heure des explications. Les trois adolescents s'assirent sur le canapé, Derek pris un fauteuil et s'assit face à eux. Après quelques instants de silence, il allait prendre la parole, mais Stiles le coupa.<p>

- Alors pourquoi Scott a réagi comme ça ? Que doit-on faire ou ne pas faire pour ne pas risquer de tels problèmes ? Comment on fonctionne ? Pourquoi certains ont les yeux jaunes, d'autres rouges ou bleus ? Devons nous attendre d'autres réactions incontrôlables ? Quelle est l'organisation de la meute ? Sommes nous obligés de fonctionner comme une meute d'ailleurs ?

Stiles était parti. Les questions fusaient, empêchant par leur rapidité toute réponse. Les trois autres le regardaient, médusés, sans penser à le faire taire. Il s'arrêta tout net et à l'étonnement général sorti un calepin et un crayon, prêt à prendre des notes.

Derek avait cependant noté que, dans toutes ses questions, Stiles s'incluait dans la meute, sa décision quant à la transformation semblait prise.

- Alors ? Lança-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on ne répondait pas à ses interrogations.

- Et oui, nous avons avec nous le fils d'un shérif, fais gaffe Derek, tu vas avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Prévint Jackson avec un sourire.

Ce dernier soupira et commença.

- Avant tout, je vais vous expliquer plus clairement le fonctionnement d'une meute…

- Ah oui ! C'est important, parce que là on est un peu dans le flou.

Cette intervention de Stiles fut récompensée par une tape sur la tête, qui se voulait légère de son voisin Jackson. Ainsi, Stiles se trouvant moins apte à poser des questions de par son état de somnolence, autrement appelé inconscience, Derek put continuer. Jackson le rassura tout de suite :

- Il se réveillera bientôt, je pense, on lui racontera.

Avec un sourire, il put enfin commencer ses explications.

- Une meute est toujours composée d'un alpha et de beta (1) L'alpha a comme moi les yeux rouges et c'est lui qui doit transformer les nouveaux membres. Les beta ont les yeux jaunes et sont sous les ordre de l'alpha, normalement… Comme vous l'avez vu, Scott lui a les yeux bleus. Il s'agit en fait d'un grade différent. Il agit en parallèle de l'alpha. Je ne connais pas grand-chose là-dessus, comme vous le savez, c'était mon cas auparavant, mais ma sœur et moi n'avons pas reçu toute la formation.

Scott se sentit empli d'une vague de reconnaissance en vers Derek pour ne pas avoir divulgué ce détail d'attachement dont ils avaient parlé plus tôt dans la journée.

Il continua ainsi, leur expliquant les relations dans une meute, les impairs à ne pas commettre, les changements que leur personnalité allait connaître.

- Plus nous allons vivre longtemps ensemble, plus nous allons devenir puissants. Peu à peu nous allons nous trouver en symbiose, il suffira d'un regard pour se comprendre, nous apprendrons à nous compléter parfaitement que cela soit dans la vie quotidienne ou dans le combat.

Il est vrai que déjà la répartition des tâches commençait à se faire naturellement, sans qu'ils aient à réfléchir. Derek arriva enfin au bout de ses explications.

- Des questions ?

Stiles hésita, il s'était réveillé quelques minutes après son inconscience. Mais c'est Scott qui pris la parole.

- Combien devrons nous être pour être assez puissants ?

Bonne question admis Derek, lui-même ne le savait pas. Logiquement, plus nombreux ils étaient, plus ils étaient puissants. Mais il sentait bien que l'équilibre de la meute devait être maintenu à tous prix.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je pense que nous le sentirons. Ou plutôt, nous sentirons quand une personne s'intégrera bien. Comme pour Stiles. Je ne l'ai pas encore mordu, mais pourtant, il appartient déjà au groupe.

Ce dernier sourit à cette phrase. Derek l'avait mis en garde contre la solitude ou la mise à l'écart jusqu'à sa transformation, pourtant il n'en était rien. Tout le monde agissait comme s'il était déjà loup garou. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient fini par prendre l'habitude d'agir ensembles, ce n'était pas la première situation de crise qu'ils affrontaient.

De l'autre côté, Jackson réfléchissait. Lui sentait qu'ils étaient incomplets. Il manquait à leur groupe un membre, quelqu'un qui les avait suivi précédemment, sans connaitre les dangers. Quelqu'un qui avait failli mourir sur un terrain de crosse de par leur faute. Mais il n'ajouta rien.

- Demain, vous sentirez la pleine lune. Scott, je pense que tu es apte à gérer, mais vous viendrez tous les deux avec moi en forêt, nous ne pouvons pas mettre Stiles en danger.

Sur ce, la discussion se clôtura. Ils dinèrent, veillèrent quelques temps puis se répartirent les gardes. Stiles pris la première, Scott devait prendre la seconde et Derek finir. Ils avaient choisi de laisser Jackson se reposer en cette veille de première pleine lune pour lui.

Ce dernier, pourtant, ne dormait pas. Il hésitait, sachant les risques qu'il ferait courir à tout le groupe. Son portable dans la main, face à un dilemme, il sut qu'il allait le faire. Mercredi matin, il l'appellerait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Scott observait, l'œil fatigué les alentours. Son tour de garde battait son plein et lui n'avait envie que d'une chose : dormir. Il somnolait, n'arrivait plus à combattre ce bien être que lui apporterait le sommeil.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, reconnaissant la démarche et l'odeur de l'intrus. Ce dernier, en silence s'assis à côté de lui, observant les alentours.

- Tu peux aller dormir si tu veux, j'ai mon cota de trois heures.

Le ton était doux. Le visage amusé de voir l'état de fatigue de l'adolescent. Ce dernier, dans un état presque second hocha la tête ne discutant pas devant cet ordre plein de bon sens.

Mais il ne se leva pas le moins du monde, il se rapprocha mollement de son interlocuteur et toujours dans ce silence confortable, posa sa tête sur l'épaule voisine. Il n'avait pas le courage de bouger plus que cela et Derek semblait être un oreiller très acceptable en cette heure avancée de la nuit.

- Euh Scott…

Mais il dormait déjà. Devait-il le réveiller ? Oui, il aurait du. Cependant, à la vision de l'adolescent, plongé paisiblement dans le sommeil, il n'en eut ni le courage ni l'envie. Hésitant, il l'entoura de son bras et commença sa garde. Les questions, les hésitations et les décisions pouvaient attendre demain.

_A suivre_

* * *

><p>1 je reprend la classification de la série bien que je ne sache plus si elle apparait en saison 1 ou 2 (comme vous vous en doutez la saison 2 n'est pas prise en compte, en ce qui concerne le déroulement de l'intrigue)<p>

Je sais, c'est court. Mais je ne veux pas faire très long, cette fanfic fonctionne avec des chapitres brefs.

J'espère pouvoir bientôt vous publier la suite. Je ne vous promet pas de date ni de délai.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.


	7. Dérapage

**Merci aux reviewers : **Kyara17, lilu malfoy-potter, Piika, Ludi290, X-Caroline-A, angemelisandre, Canaan, Bibouille01

**Date de postage : **02/11/2012

**Divers : **Et oui, je n'ai pas attendu un an pour vous publier ce chapitre. A vrai dire, votre enthousiasme m'a vraiment motivé. Donc j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et voici le chapitre 7 !

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Hésitant, il l'entoura de son bras et commença sa garde. Les questions, les hésitations et les décisions pouvaient attendre demain.

**Remarque **: Chapitre centré sur la pleine lune approchant et ses répercutions.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7<span>

Dérapage

Le soleil se levait, face à eux. Derek avait passé le reste de la nuit ainsi, entourant Scott de son bras et scrutant le moindre indice d'une présence extérieure. Il n'avait pas bougé de la nuit, la présence du jeune homme lui semblant trop précieuse pour risquer de le réveiller. Il sentit ce dernier bouger, se sortir doucement du sommeil. Il ne le regarda pas, surveillant l'horizon, mais se crispa involontairement en anticipant sa réaction à cette intimité pouvant être dérangeante.

Scott se sentait bien, reposé et apaisé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, tout s'envola. Derek était très proche. Cela le gênait terriblement. Surtout lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il était responsable de cette situation. Ses rouges prirent une jolie teinte tomate, son pouls accéléra. Derek sentit le malaise arriver et sans attendre, choisit de le dissiper au plus vite, pour cela il ne vit qu'une solution.

- Bonjour Scott. Ai-je été un oreiller acceptable ?

Ce dernier ronchonna devant la question, oubliant presque sa gêne. Mais il n'était pas dupe, en se moquant gentiment, Derek cherchait à le mettre à l'aise. Il releva sa tête et se dégagea de l'étreinte, mais il resta là, à ses côtés.

- Tu aurais pu me réveiller, j'ai trop mal au dos.

Une douleur le lançait en effet le long de la colonne vertébrale, dormir assis n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'ainé. Ils ne se regardaient toujours pas.

- Désolé, mais tu avais l'air paisible et puis, tu ne me dérangeait pas.

Ils se regardèrent brièvement dans les yeux puis Scott rompit le contact, fuyant ces pupilles si déstabilisantes. L'alpha choisit donc de changer de sujet, de faire oublier à son cadet cette situation.

- La pleine lune sera demain, on sera donc sous influence aujourd'hui.

Scott hocha la tête. Lui se contrôlait, mais qu'en était-il de Jackson ?

- On ferait mieux de descendre, ils ne vont pas tarder à se lever.

Sur ces mots, ils descendirent alors afin de prendre leur petit déjeuné comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il leur faudrait bien affronter cette situation, mais pour l'instant, ils préféraient faire comme si de rien était.

* * *

><p>Deux jours qu'ils avaient disparu et rien. Le sheriff Stilinski était rongé par l'anxiété. Pourquoi son fils avait-il donc fugué ? Cela ne lui ressemblait décidément pas. Pas de nouvelles, aucun appel, Stiles n'était pas du genre à chercher à l'inquiéter. Au contraire, il savait que de par son métier, il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, cherchant dans les affaires de son fils, fouillant son ordinateur, se remémorant ces derniers jours. A présent, la présence de Scott et Jackson la veille de leur fuite lui semblait bien plus suspecte. Sur le coup, il avait bien senti que quelque chose se tramait, mais n'avait pas désiré interroger son fils. Ils étaient jeunes, l'un d'entre eux avait peut être une peine de cœur ou alors, ils voulaient simplement passer la soirée à bavarder. Il se reprochait maintenant de ne pas avoir poser plus de question. A trop vouloir laisser de l'espace à son fils, il l'avait perdu.<p>

Son téléphone sonna et comme durant ces derniers jours il se précipita, ne prenant pas le temps de vérifier l'interlocuteur, espérant de tout cœur que son fils soit à l'autre bout.

- Sheriff Stilinski ? Melissa McCall à l'appareil. Avez-vous des nouvelles ?

Le ton était paniqué, légèrement hystérique et le sheriff pouvait aisément deviner que cette femme avait elle aussi passé une nuit blanche. Elle avait dû patienter toute la nuit, attendant de pouvoir l'appeler. Espérant, tout comme lui, le moindre signe de vie de leurs enfants.

- Non Melissa. Rien. Je ne sais plus où chercher, je vais réentendre leurs amis cet après midi, mais je n'ai toujours rien.

Le silence lui répondit. La déception de la mère de Scott faisant écho à la sienne.

- D'accord, appelez moi si vous avez du nouveau.

Bien entendu qu'il l'appellerait. Elle se trouvait dans la même situation que lui après tout.

- Vous serez la première au courent. La mère de Jackson arrive cet après midi. Elle a pris le premier vol quand elle a appris sa disparition. Peut être saura-t-elle quelque chose.

Mais il en doutait.

- Très bien, au revoir sheriff.

- Courage Melissa.

Il raccrocha, l'appel l'avait détourné de sa propre anxiété. Il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Il savait que tant qu'ils ne les auraient pas retrouvé, il ne pourrait se détendre, s'apaiser. Leur disparition les rongeait, il avait déjà vu cela chez les parents d'enfants disparus. Il espérait juste que l'attente ne serait pas trop longue. Une question se posait cependant : Pourquoi leur avaient-ils fait cela ?

* * *

><p>A des kilomètres de là, leur petit déjeuné avalé, les garçons entamèrent leur journée. Le matin se déroula doucement, l'entrainement étant plus calme, il concernait la concentration et le contrôle. Derek avait en effet pensé que cela convenait mieux à leurs nerfs à fleur de peau de par l'approche de la pleine lune. Il fut convenu qu'ils partiraient en forêt avant la nuit, Stiles veillerait, surveillerait les alentours et les attendrait. Derek occuperait les deux loups les plus jeunes afin qu'ils ne mettent pas en danger leur ami humain. Tout semblait parfait, mais Derek avait un mauvais pressentiment.<p>

La nuit tombée, Stiles était avachi dans le canapé, lisant un roman inintéressant mais qui avait la qualité de lui occuper l'esprit. Deux heures qu'ils étaient partis et il s'ennuyait ferme. Vivement qu'il puisse les accompagner. Bientôt, il serait l'un d'entre eux, il attendait cela avec impatience.

Il rêvassait ainsi quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Poussant un cri très peu masculin, il sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à se défendre, bien qu'il savait cela vain. Jackson se dressait devant lui.

- Jackson… C'est moi Stiles, reprends toi, tu ne vas quand même pas me faire du mal… Comment Derek s'y est il encore pris !

L'adolescent leva les yeux. Il ne l'avait toujours pas attaqué, c'était bon signe. D'ailleurs en y regardant de plus près, il avait l'air sous contrôle… Totalement sous contrôle même. Par contre, l'anxiété et la peur se lisaient aisément sur son visage.

- Stiles, Derek nous ordonne de nous barricader là où on monte la garde, il ne sait pas s'il pourra retenir Scott plus longtemps. Dépêches toi !

Sur ce, il courut à l'étage. Stiles ne se posa pas de questions et lui emboita le pas. Que c'était-il donc encore passé ?

Il se posta de manière à pouvoir observer les alentours, aux côtés de Jackson.

- Raconte.

Après tout, lui aussi avait le droit de savoir. Son interlocuteur soupira puis commença.

- Tout se passait très bien, je me contrôlais, nous courrions dans la forêt pour que je me défoule. On s'amusait même. Puis tout d'un coup, Scott a changé. Il était déjà bizarre depuis le début de la soirée, en retrait, agressif, mais là, c'était violent. Il m'a empoigné par le cou et m'a lancé à l'autre bout du chemin. Il allait me réattaquer quand Derek lui a pris le bras. Ils ont lutté puis il m'a hurlé de rentrer ici et d'y rester. Je n'ai pas discuté.

Stiles le regardait, étonné. Cela ne ressemblait tellement pas à Scott…

- Tu crois… qu'il ne veut pas de moi dans la meute et que c'est pour ça qu'il réagit si violemment ?

Cela ne ressemblait pas non plus à Jackson de se montrer si peu sûr de lui. Que leur arrivait-il à tous ?

- Je ne pense pas. Scott n'est pas comme ça. Il est en train de changer, tu sais tout le truc des yeux bleus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Attendons les. Nous en saurons surement plus.

Mais derrière son sourire de façade, il s'interrogeait et s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>A quelques centaines de mètres de là, deux loups se jaugeaient. Derek paniquait légèrement, les yeux de Scott semblaient fous, n'avaient pas leur douceur habituelle, bien au contraire. Il semblait n'attendre qu'une chose : avoir la voie libre pour aller se débarrasser de Jackson. Il ne comprenant pas d'où cela venait, mais il fallait régler ça.<p>

- Scott.

Il croisa de nouveau ce regard, qui sembla réagir à sa voix ou à son appel.

- Scott, c'est moi Derek.

Il semblait se calmer, mais très lentement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi attaques-tu Jackson ?

Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée de prononcer ce prénom. A sa mention, Scott s'était élancé et Derek avait dû le stopper avec toute sa puissance. D'un coup, il l'avait repoussé à l'opposé. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir blessé.

- Scott !

Ce dernier releva de nouveaux les yeux. Que faire ? Si la discussion ne fonctionnait pas, il ne voyait plus qu'un moyen.

Il s'approcha lentement, l'adolescent l'observait, prêt à fuir ou attaquer, il ne savait trop.

Derek ralentit encore ses gestes, essaya d'anéantir toute agressivité dans ses mouvements. Bientôt il fut assez près pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui sursauta à ce contact mais ne se dégagea pas.

- Scott ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder. Comme la dernière fois, le simple touché de Derek semblait l'apaiser. Gardant le silence, il le redressa et effleura sa joue. Il se sentait mut d'un instinct inconnu. Il savait à présent quoi faire, comment agir. Il le serra contre lui, la tête de l'adolescent s'était à présent nichée dans son cou.

- Scott. Je suis là, je ne partirai pas. Nous allons rester tous ensembles, nous ne laisserons personne derrière.

Ce dernier grogna un peu mais ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte, semblant par de là même accepter ce discours.

Il sentit les mains du cadet s'accrocher désespérément à lui, ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans son dos, il aurait de sérieuses marques demain. Il caressait la nuque du jeune homme, lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, peu à peu, il sentit les griffes se rétracter, l'adolescent se détendre, mais il ne le lâcha pas.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut des heures, Scott, la tête toujours nichée dans son cou pris la parole.

- Derek, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ai-je blessé quelqu'un ?

Il semblait tendu, attendant avec anxiété la réponse.

- Non, je t'en ai empêché, tu attaquais Jackson.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, Scott semblant digérer l'information. Mais l'alpha devait savoir.

- As-tu quelque chose contre lui ? Je dois le savoir Scott, il faut régler cela. Tu ne peux pas l'attaquer ainsi.

A ces mots, il sentit le jeune homme se crisper de nouveau, il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte, mais l'ainé ne lâcha pas. La colère montait, et il ne comprenait pas encore d'où elle venait.

- Très bien, prend sa défense, je vais partir et vous laisser tous les deux !

Dans une autre situation, il aurait certainement éclaté de rire. De la jalousie ? En vers Jackson ? Vraiment ! Mais se moquer n'était certainement pas la solution. Il préféra le raisonner, le rassurer. Lui faire réaliser que ce qu'il disait n'avait pas de sens.

- Scott, pourquoi voudrais-je rester avec Jackson ? Nous sommes une meute, nous devons rester tous ensembles.

Quelques secondes passèrent, il pensa même avoir fait entendre raison au plus jeune, mais il avait tord.

- Ca ne te dérangeait pas d'être tout seul avec lui avant !

Ces paroles glacèrent Derek. Il avait compris. Pour une raison obscure, Scott était jaloux de cette période où ils étaient restés tous les deux. Mais il transformait légèrement la situation, l'énervement le guettait lui aussi, il détestait repenser à cette période, cette période où Scott les avait abandonné pour les Argent, cette période où il ne jurait que par Alison.

- Scott, c'est toi qui ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Et puis tu étais avec Alison, tu n'avais pas l'air malheureux. Demandes à Jackson, il te diras que moi je m'inquiétais, que je ne te lâchais pas, mais je respectais ton choix et préférait veiller sur toi à distance.

Scott releva alors la tête, affrontant du regard son alpha. Ses yeux étaient toujours d'un bleu profond, mais son visage montrait qu'il se contrôlait bien plus.

- Tu t'inquiétais ?

Derek ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui, de ses yeux qui avaient soudainement retrouvés leur douceur, de ce visage à présent détendu. Incapable de parler, il se contenta d'hocher la tête le dévorant toujours du regard. Ce fut quand les lèvres du jeune hommes se posèrent sur les siennes qu'il réalisa que quelque chose venait de changer.

Mais la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes lui fit bientôt perdre toute capacité de réflexion. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu cela depuis des semaines. Comme si être ainsi avec Scott était devenu sa raison de vivre. Il répondit au baiser et bientôt, ce dernier devint passionné, leurs langues entamant une danse brulante.

Toute capacité de réflexion semblait avoir disparu, ils ne vivaient plus que pour ce baiser, que pour la sensation d'être si proche l'un de l'autre.

_A suivre _

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le premier baiser.<p>

J'attends vos commentaires, bon ou mauvais !

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre (enfin bientôt... vous commencez à me connaître... mais là j'ai publié assez vite vous avez vu ?... donc nouveau chapitre... dans un futur proche... ou moins proche... mais normalement proche...)

Enfin vous avez compris, je vais essayer de vous publier le 8 bientôt mais je ne garanti rien. (je suis légèrement débordée par les études.)


End file.
